Gombalan ala SasuSaku
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: Warning(s) in side/Tomat:/"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lapar saat melihatnya?"/"Tidak tahu."/"Saat melihat tomat."/"Oh."/"Tapi, ada yang lebih membuatku lapar saat melihatnya, kau tahu apa itu?"/"Sekarung tomat?"/"Bukan, tapi saat melihatmu memakan tomat kesukaanku."/"..."/Berisi gombalan tentang SasuSaku/DLDR/RnR?


**Gombalan ala SasuSaku**

**a SasuSaku FanFiction by Neko Darkblue**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Humor (maybe)**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Super OOC/Semi-CANON/Typo(s)/abal/alur lompat-lompat/DLDR/Tanda "..." bisa berarti tokoh sedang blushing(?)/**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Jidat:**

"Saku, meskipun jidatmu sungguhlah luas-"

"Hiks."

"-tapi tak seluas cintaku untukmu."

"..."

"Hn."

* * *

**Ayam:**

"Sasuke-kun, model rambutmu seperti ayam tetanggaku-"

"Hn? Lalu?"  
"-tapi, tak ada ayam setampan Sasuke-kun."

"Tentu saja."

_'Narsis!'_

* * *

**Elemen Api:**

"Ayahnya Sasuke-kun pengguna elemen api kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa susahnya sih bilang 'Kok tahu?"

"... Kok tahu?"

"Hehe, karena tiap berada di dekat Sasuke-kun, perasaan cintaku makin membara."

"Hnn." _BLUSH_

* * *

**Bundar:**

"Kau tahu kenapa bumi itu bundar?"

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja Sasuke-kun, bumi itu kan bulat pepat."

"Sakura..."

"Ehehe, entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena sejauh mana aku dulu meninggalkan Konoha, akhirnya akan kembali ke Konaha, kepadamu."

"..."

* * *

**Kusanagi:**

"Sakura, aku bersumpah akan menebas siapapun yang berani merebutmu dariku dengan kusanagi ini."

"Sekalipun itu seorang Kage yang disegani penduduk desa?"

"Tak peduli itu Naruto atau Gaara atau yang lainnya."

"..."

* * *

**Bintang:**

"Malam ini tidak ada bintang. yah..."

"Hn."

"Hnn."

"Tak ada bintang pun tak apa, asal kau tetap kau di sisiku."

"..."

* * *

**Lamaran:**

"Selamat ya Sasuke-kun, kau diangkat menjadi Ketua ANBU. Sasuke-kun hebat."

"Akan lebih hebat lagi bila kau mau menjadi Nyonya Uchiha dan membangun Klan Uchiha bersamaku."

"..."

"..."

"M-maksudmu a-apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"..."

"Tak ada penolakan."

* * *

**Jatuh Cinta:**

"Sasu, nanti kalau menikah ngundangnya jangan banyak-banyak ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kamu ngundang orang banyak, apalagi cewek-cewek cantik, aku takut kamu jatuh cinta terus aku ditinggalin."

"Baka! Percayalah, aku memang jatuh cinta berkali-kali-"

"Haah?"

"-tapi hanya padamu."

"..."

* * *

**Pendiam:**

"Selamat ya Teme, Sakura-chan. Semoga dengan menikah dengan Sakura-chan, Teme bisa tertular cerewetnya."

BLETAK!

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya cerewet kok."

"Masa' sih?"

"Hn."

_'Isshh, kalo lagi berduaan ceretnya negegombalin terus.'_

* * *

**Cerewet:**

"Sakura, kau sangat cerewet."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun keberatan?"

"Tidak. Suaramu sangat merdu di telingaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, merusak duniaku-"

"Hiks."

"-hingga hanya mampu mendengarkanmu."

"..."

* * *

**Gendut:**

"Sasuke-kun, aku makin gendut ya?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa ya?"

"Kan ada buah cinta kita di dalamnya."

"..."

* * *

**Cincin:**

"Jarimu bagus ya."

"Hm?"

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada cincin pernikahan kita di jari manismu."

"..."

* * *

**Berat Badan:**

"Berat badanmu berapa Saku?"

"45,4, kenapa?"

"Pantesan..."

"Hm?"

"... berat banget buat ngelupain kamu."

* * *

**Tak Berujung:**

"Sasuke-kun, cinta kita seperti lingkaran ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cinta kita tak berujung sampai akhir hayat."

"..."

* * *

**Mimpi:**

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun kok sering bangun kesiangan?" _'Nanti rambutmu di patok ayam lho.' =.=_

"Aku sulit untuk terbangun, karena di setiap mimpiku pasti ada kamu."

"..."

* * *

**Takut:**

"Sasuke-kun takut apa?"

"Takut kehilanganmu."

"..."

* * *

**Menjahit:**

"Sasuke-kun!"  
"Hn?"

"Punya benang dan jarum gak?"

"Punya, buat apa?"

"Buat menjahit hati kamu ke hati aku biar gak kemana-mana."

"..."

* * *

**Nyaman:**

"Kamu makin gendut ya, tahu gak kenapa?"

"Gak tahu, kenapa?"

"Karena tiap aku tertidur di pangkuanmu terasa nyaman dan empuk seperti bantal."

"..."

* * *

**Rindu:**

"Tiap Sasuke-kun sedang ada misi berminggu-minggu, aku selalu tersenyum terus lho."

"Hn?" _'Mulai gila karenaku ya?' =.=_

"Soalnya, saat aku rindu Sasuke-kun, aku pasti ingat-ingat momen-momen kita."

"..."

* * *

**Ciuman Pertama:**

"Gomenne, Saku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, sedangkan ciuman pertamaku direbut Dobe."

"Tak apa." _sweatdrop (-_-' )_

* * *

**Donat:**

"Sasuke-kun tahu gak perbedaan donat sama cinta aku ke kamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau donat itu berlubang di tengahnya, kalau cinta aku ke kamu gak akan berlubang."

"..."

* * *

**Supermom:**

"Sakura, sehabis nikah kamu berhenti jadi kunoichi ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi supermom buat anak-anak kita kelak."

"Aku akan tetap jadi kunoichi, kan lebih super kalo aku ibu rumah tangga sekaligus seorang kunoichi."

"Hn. Terserah."

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, gak kukasih jatah lho nanti malam."

"..."

* * *

**Sesak:**

"Napasku sesak, Sakuhh.."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku habis melihatmu membalutkan perban ke tubuh Kazekage."

"Mau napas buatan?"

"Hn." _smirk + blush_

* * *

**Terlambat:**

"Aku mencintaimu, apa aku terlambat mengatakannya?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Arigatou" _BLUSH_

* * *

**Emerald:**

"Sasuke-kun pilih apa? Batu ruby, obsidian, amethyst, sapphire, aquamarine, atau emerald?"

"Emerald."

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena istriku memiliki permata emerald yang menyejukkan saat kutatap."

"M-maksudmu siapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya kau, Uchiha Sakura. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ehehe." _BLUSH_

* * *

**Onyx:**

"Sakura, kau mau melihat bitang yang paling indah?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tatap mataku."

"Sudah."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hanya bola matamu yang hitam kelam seperti malam tanpa bintang dan umm pantulan diriku."

"Karena kau bintangnya."

"..."

* * *

**Tomat:**

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lapar saat melihatnya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Saat melihat tomat."

"Oh." _'Kupikir saat melihatku.' -_-_

"Tapi, ada yang lebih membuatku lapar saat melihatnya, kau tahu apa itu?"

"Sekarung tomat?"

"Bukan, tapi saat melihatmu memakan tomat kesukaanku."

"..."

* * *

**Jeruk:**

"Jeruk itu kadang bisa manis, kecut, asam, bahkan pahit, tergantung dari cara merawatnya."

"Lalu?"

"Sama seperti kita. Bila kita merawat hubungan kita dengan baik hasilnya pun manis. Dan bila kita tak merawatnya dan cenderung mengabaikannya hasilnya bisa asam, kecut, ataupun pahit."

"Tapi, menurutku kau lebih manis daripada jeruk yang sering kau makan itu."

"..."

* * *

**Cherry:**

"Kau tahu saat apa aku kecanduan?"  
"Tidak tahu, kapan?"

"Saat aku memelukmu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhmu membuatku kecanduan."

"..."

**OWARI**

* * *

**AN: **

**Gimana pendapat minna-san? Jelek? Abal? Paling suka bagian yang mana?**

**Ano, minna-san membuat ff kayak gini dilarang gak ya? **

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review? :3**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**25 Mei 2013**


End file.
